The present invention relates to a windshield defroster for a vehicle, and more particularly, to improvements in a control device for controlling the direction of the heated air flow which is discharged from the defroster outlet. The control device increases the efficiency of the windshield defroster.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,246 relates to a movable panel used in conjunction with a windshield defroster. The movable panel is placed on the top surface of the vehicle dashboard and a defroster outlet is located between the vehicle windshield and a front edge of the movable panel. The movable panel is mounted on the dashboard in such a manner that it can pivot about a pair of hinge pins. Each hinge pin is positioned on the side edge of the movable panel near the front edge of the panel. The movable panel also includes a raised lip bordering both of its sides and a rear edge which is parallel to the front edge of the movable panel. When the movable panel is moved into a raised position, the raised lip contacts or is in close vicinity to the inside surface of the windshield.
In operation, the defroster outlet discharges heated air into a space defined between the movable panel, the inside surface of the windshield and the raised lip of the movable panel. While the windshield defroster can remove frost or moisture from a restricted area defined on the inside surface of the windshield, the defroster is ineffective is removing frost or moisture from the remainder of the windshield.
Another disadvantage of the movable panel is that when it is moved into its raised position, an operator cannot see outside of the vehicle through the windshield. Also, a recess for storing the movable panel must be provided on the top surface of the dashboard to avoid obstructing the view of an operator through the windshield.
Another prior art approach is disclosed in Janpanese Utility Model Application Laid open No. Showa 51-82236. As illustrated in FIGS. 11 and 12, a windshield defroster includes a defroster duct 30 and a screen 308 having a plurality of openings 508. The screen 308 is disposed on one end of the defroster duct 30 and the screen 308 is integrally and rigidly formed with the defroster duct 30. The screen 308 covers the entire outlet of the defroster duct 30.
However, in fact, it is very difficult to form the defroster duct 30 which has the integral and rigid screen 308. Generally, the screen 308 is separated from the defroster duct 30. Accordingly, the screen 308, while preventing an object from dropping into the defroster duct 30, must be fixed to the duct 30 prior to the windshield defroster being installed into the dashboard of the vehicle. Therefore, this prior art approach increases labor and time requirements during installation of the windshield defroster.